Użytkownik:Whip125
700px Note for US buddies: To read this userpage in english, please click HERE Rzeczpospolita Whipolska wita cię, obywatelu. Nie znajdziesz tu Bronka, nie znajdziesz tu Kopacz, nie znajdziesz tu.... (dalej dopisz sobie co chesz i przestrzegaj :D ) |-| I CYKL = * 'Totalna Porażka:Nawiedzony Dom' * 'Totalna Porażka:Inna Wyspa' * 'Totalna Porażka:Podróż w Czasie' * 'Totalna Porażka:Ostateczne Starcie' |-| TP:ND = 'Totalna Porażka:Nawiedzony Dom' - ''zakończona ''( 01 - 25.09.2012) '''1 miejsce': Mike 2 miejsce: Dawn 3 miejsce: Louis |-| TP:IW = Totalna Porażka:Inna Wyspa - zakończona ''(30.09 - 30.10.2012) '''1 miejsce: 'Kamil 2 miejsce: Heather 3 miejsce: 'Bridgette |-| TP:PwC = 'Totalna Porażka:Podróż w Czasie'' ''-'' '''zakończona ''(01.11.2012 - 06.07.2013) '''1 miejsce: Duncan 2 miejsce: 'Luke '''3 miejsce: 'Matsu |-| TP:OS = '''Totalna Porażka:Ostateczne Starcie - zakończona ''(13.06 - 07.12.2013) '''1 miejsce:' Alex' ' 2 miejsce: 'Gwen '''3 miejsce: '''Bridgette |-| II CYKL = * 'Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów ' * 'Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu ' * 'Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki ' * 'Ofiary Totalnej Porażki ' |-| TP:TF = 'Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów ' '''1 miejsce: 'Louis '2 miejsce: 'Damien '3 miejsce: '''Courtney |-| TP:ZND = 'Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu ' '''1 miejsce: '''TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| TP:PzR = 'Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki 1 miejsce: 'TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| OTP = 'Ofiary Totalnej Porażki 1 miejsce: 'TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| Stand-alone's = * 'Total Drama: Past Revisit ' |-| TD:PR = 'Total Drama: Past Revisit 1 miejsce: '''TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| III CYKL = Pojedyncze pomysły bądź cały cykl mogą zostać anulowane. * Total Drama: Preposterous Race''' - jak się domyślacie, moja parodia Ridonculous Race, tylko gdzieś o połowę mniejsza. Wystąpią tam zawodnicy z I, II i III generacji. Mogą się również pojawić nowi! |-| INNE = Cygan na krańcu gimby - miniserialik pisany w trakcie odcinków innych fikcji ( w przerwach "reklamowych" ) Odcinki: #1 '#2 #3 #4 #5 ' ' Uwaga Kajtek na zakręcie' (alternatywny tytuł: ' Z Kamerą Wśród Gimbusów') - suplement i następca Cygana. Przedstawia on fajtłapowatego knypka w różnych szkodliwych dla życia i zdrowia sytuacjach, z życia wziętych. Taki typowy dzień w typowej gimbazie. Albo... może i nie. Nie wiem, różnie. :P Kliknij tutaj, żeby zobaczyć stronę kategorii :) KOLEJNOŚĆ NIE MA ZNACZENIA!!! *Pełzacz z ZUS-u *Donald Plusk *Król Maka Wielki, Jaśnie Pan Władca Jednoosobowej Armii Karczochów (w skrócie Maka) *Avek *Demon CD *The World's Best Wikia Helper *Pan Rogal *LadyBetter *Kinder Maxi *Japanese Immune Guy *The One Who Knows Survivor *Paligar *Kamasterz *Masza *Góral *FTD *Napisałem już 5 całych sezonów. *W swojej "karierze" odwołałem 3 fikcje. *Piszę od sierpnia 2012. (tu od czerwca 2013) *"Podsumowanie - Pierwsze i ostatnie" jest pierwszym odcinkiem z trzech, który napisałem w nagłym przebłysku geniuszu, po braku pomysłów. Drugi z nich to "Skuci lodem po raz drugi?" a trzeci to "Co cię nie zabije, to przynajmniej pokaleczy". *Najdłuższy napisany przeze mnie odcinek to "Chris's last bow" a najkrótszy to "Potrzask". *Na drodze do punktualnego opublikowania odcinków najczęściej stoi mi... internet. *Niektóre postacie pojawiające się w moich fikcjach są moimi znajomymi w realnym życiu. (ten sam charakter/wygląd/całość) Są to: Luke, Matsu, Victor, Jacob, Keith. *Na tej specjalnej stronie jest lista dostępnych pomocy. Moje różne strony związane z fikcjami Mój kanał - TV Whip WKŁAD * Jakieś pytania? Zadaj je tutaj, ale pamiętaj żeby nie były one takie głupie, jak to: center ---- * Dzień jak co dzień... center ---- * Gdy mnie nie ma chociaż przez JEDEN dzień na wiki... center ---- * Nienawidzę długich i nudnych rozmów przez telefon. center ---- * Czasem chciałbym mieć własnego ochroniarza, żeby robił z debilami porządek. center ---- * Gdy znowu zeruje się licznik aktywności na wiki: center ---- * Pilnuję żeby żaden troll, hejter czy spamer nie dostał się na wikię. center ---- * To co nowoczesne, nawet jeśli fajne, nie zawsze jest dobre. center ---- * Nie lubię, gdy ktoś udaje kogoś, kim nie jest. center ---- * Nie przepadam za anomaliami pogodowymi. center ---- * Kiedyś każdy dzieciak znał przynajmniej podstawy dobrego wychowania. A dzisiaj ledwo g******* od ziemi odrośnie, już podskakuje. -_- center ---- * Prawdziwe źródło radości. WEEKEND :D (peace) center [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'WHIP']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'Was']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Whip125|'Here']] 21:02, maj 30, 2015 (UTC) [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'GU']][[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'ES']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Whip125|'TO']] 19:53, paź 25, 2015 (UTC) QCpa4rgEv_U GRATULUJĘ CI DOTARCIA NA SAM DÓŁ MOJEGO PROFILU :P Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Moderatorzy czatu Kategoria:Moderatorzy Kategoria:Rollback Kategoria:Założyciel Kategoria:Biurokracja